A winx club fan fiction Winx club season 6 Chapter 1: The Beginning
by winxclubcharlie
Summary: We all know how Daphne was freed from the curse of Sirenix in season 5. Well I decided to write my own season 6 before it comes out. Here is an idea of was it will be about. Bloom and Daphne have a special bond will that special bond be good or bad. And will that bond have something to do with the Magical Dimensions ancient prophesy warning I DO NOT OWN winx club
1. Chapter 1

A winx club fan fiction

Winx club season 6

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

**Daphne's** **POV:**

It was early in the morning when I was still sleeping in my bed at Alfea in Floras and Blooms dorm room.

Since that party on Andros two nights before, I was really tied from all the dancing I did with the winx and my parents.

Not only did we have a party on Andros to celebrate Tritannus's defeat, but we also had a party on Domino the night after to celebrate my return.

After the party on Domino I decided to go back to Alfea with Bloom and the winx.

The first reason was so I could spend more time with Bloom and the second reason was so I could get used to life and continue my studies from where I left off from being cursed.

Ms Fairagonda had made a new bed for me in Bloom and Floras dorm room and I'm not surprised she put me in with Bloom, after all we are sisters.

I woke up to the sound of Blooms voice "DAPHNE, DAPHNE WAKE UP!" she said. My eyes shot open as I saw Bloom shaking my body back and forth.

"Have you forgotten that classes start at 8:00 sharp" oh my goodness I said as I jumped out of bed, got my clothes on and looked at the clock beside my bed.

But it was only a quarter to eight I looked at Bloom who was just bursting out laughing "very funny little sister very funny indeed".

This just made Bloom laugh harder "I'd laugh while you can Bloom because by the time I'm finished with you, you won't be able to laugh for another week".

After hearing what I said she slowly backed away from me as I put my hands up to show her what I was going to do.

Bloom backed into the corner of my bed, she was trapped! As I came closer to her I grabbed her and chucked her on my bed.

When I put Bloom on my bed I started tickling Bloom nonstop in her ticklish spot, which I knew because that's where she was ticklish when she was a baby.

"Ha-ha Daphne ha-ha Daphne! Ha-ha-ha-ha please STOP! That TICKLES! Ha-ha".

"Why should I stop you're laughing that means it's funny" "B-but it's not funny" "oh yes it is my dear little sister, oh yes it is".

Before I knew it Bloom was laughing so hard she fell off my bed and onto the floor. Still half laughing Bloom grabbed a pillow off my bed and though it at my face.

Two seconds after that we went from a tickle fight to a pillow fight, we were laughing so loud that the rest of the winx came in and joined us.

When all of us settled down on the floor exhausted from so much laughing there was an awkward silence, Musa was the first to break the silence.

"Girls I hate to ruin this moment but it's almost 8:00 and Stella isn't up yet," "Yea and you know how Ms Griselda is when students are late for class" Flora said.

We all looked at each other and one by one the girls said "NOT IT" then they pointed at me and said "YOUR IT". FINE! I screamed.

**Blooms POV:**

I watched Daphne walk into Stella's room.

As we followed in after her Daphne was summoning her magic then out of nowhere a pair of school clothes appeared in Daphne's hands.

I knew they were Stella's but what does that have to do with waking her up I thought to myself.

I looked over at Tecna and the rest of the winx, they too looked confused.

"PRINCESS STELLA OF SOLARIA YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE ALFEA'S LATTEST SCHOOL UNIFORMS!" Daphne screamed.

In a split second Stella shot up out of bed "new school uniforms, where! Stella screamed.

"You're wearing them" Daphne said, I looked at Stella to see that Daphne had dressed her into her bright light pink and black uniform.

"Oh my gosh these uniforms are perfect but they just need a little bit of the Stella touch and they'll be twice as perfect Stella said sarcastically.

We all laughed, then we went down the hall to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, I sat next to Daphne and started to talk.

Wow impressive big sis I haven't seen anybody wake up Stella before without getting yelled at and that includes me I said to Daphne.

"Yea you should wake up Stella more often" Tacna said who then looked over at Stella who was blushing.

Daphne let out a small giggle, "well you said she likes fashion so I figured it would be enough to get Stella out of bed."

The winx all started to laugh even Stella was laughing, that is true I said to Daphne.

After breakfast we walked down the hallways of Alfea to our classrooms and I continued to talk to Daphne but then Musa walked in front of us.

"Umm I hate to break up this little sisterly chat of yours but have you forgotten that we have different classes to Daphne" Musa said.

Oh yea I forgot about that I said, well I guess I'll see you this afternoon after classes I said, Daphne nodded as I hugged her and waved goodbye.

**Daphne's POV:**

As Bloom and the winx left to go to their classes I walked down the hall into my first class with Ms Fairagonda.

As I walked in the room I saw an empty seat in the third row to the right, so I sat down there.

As soon as I sat down Ms Fairagonda introduced me to the class after that everyone looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

I was expecting lots of people to ask me questions but before anyone could start asking Ms Fairagonda said one more thing.

"Please don't ask Daphne too many questions because as you know she's still trying to get use to Alfea again," they all nodded and started the lesson.

**Blooms POV:**

I sat there in my seat listening to Professor Wizgiz teaching us how to turn objects into living beings.

I knew I should've been paying more attention but I couldn't stop thinking about Daphne.

I knew that when I left she didn't look to confidant in fact she looked nervous and I wondered if she didn't like being on her own on her first day back.

As the bell rang to go to our next class I told the winx what I was thinking "are you kidding this is Daphne were talking about and isn't she supposed to be the wise one" Aisha said,"

"Yea and even if she was nervous she'll get over it" Flora said.

"I suppose your right but don't you think it's a little hard for someone to go on their own after nearly sixteen years not being here" I said.

"Bloom! I am positive that she'll be fine in a week or two" Tecna said, Ok, ok and your right I'm probably just overreacting I said to the girls as we walked to our next class.

**So there's the first chapter don't forget to review and tell me what you think and I know it sounds a bit boring. But stick around because it will get more exiting in future chapters. Don't worry there will be some battle parts coming up and more secrets to be reviled in future chapters as well. By the way I have only just learnt how to do this so if there is something that I need to fix or improve please tell me in the reviews and I'll be happy to fix it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A winx club fan fiction

Winx club season 6

Chapter 2: school! 

So this is the third last chapter before I start getting into the plot of the story. Sorry that it's talking so long to get to the point and meaning of the story. But I wanted to make sure the introduction of the story made sense so….. yea enjoy :)

**Daphne's POV:**

I went into my next class it was only when I walked in that I realised we were having a test in the simulator.

"Now girls, this is your test you will each be sent on a dead planet that is different to everyone else's in the class so that each of your tests are different.

You have to climb up a rocky hill and once you are at the top find the crystal that is a shape of a circle.

After you have the crystal get off the hill and run until you get to the lake, you will have to figure out how to get over the lake.

You can't jump because the lake is too wide and you can't go around it because it is a magical lake that never ends.

You also can't swim because if you do it's like sinking sand and you will be stuck there forever.

If you get over the lake you must find the spot where the crystal sits and return it to its rightful place.

Only then will you pass the test completely" professor Palladium explained.

"Well this should be easy because we can just use our magic" I thought to myself.

The test didn't sound very hard now, that is until professor Palladium said this.

"Another thing I need to mention is that you will have a time limit of 10 minutes.

Your powers will be drained while you are doing the test, so you cannot use magic."

"Well there goes my easy plan" I thought again to myself as I listened to the rules of the test.

After he explained the rules I put my hand up to ask a question.

Umm excuse me professor Palladium, but do we have anything to take with us I asked.

"Excellent question Daphne and yes you do, I have each given you a rope for you to use at some stage in the test.

However it is your choice to decide what its purpose is and when to use it and that is all I will say the rest you have to find out yourself.

But before we start the test remember this. If you don't get over the lake don't worry because it's the thinking and the journey that counts not the destination".

As each fairy did the test none of them made it past the lake, and before long it was my turn to take the test.

As I walked in the simulator this funny looking thing appeared out of nowhere and strapped itself around my arm.

I smiled as I remembered what it was, it was a watch to tell you how much time you had left of a test.

The last time I used it was when I was learning how to control and converge my harmonix powers under a time limit with Politea.

Before the test started professor Palladium said one more thing.

"I'm sure you remember using this watch in past tests," I nodded.

"Well as you know the watch will help you keep track of time.

So if you don't know how long you have just look at the watch and it will tell you".

I nodded again and before I knew it I was on a dead planet and the time had already started.

I ran as fast as I could until I got to the hill and started to climb up.

The hill wasn't too steep but it was still hard to climb up because every time you grabbed hold of a bolder it tumbled down the hill.

I nearly lost my balance at one point but I grabbed another bolder just in time.

When I finally reached the top I looked at my watch to check how much time I had left.

I only had five minutes left.

I looked down towards the lake to see how far away it was, it was then that I realised I wasn't going to make it in time.

I was about to give up when memories of baby Bloom flashed through my mind.

The memories of that last day I looked into her big blue trusting eyes as she wriggled and clanged closer to my chest for protection.

Come on Daphne, you can do this just pretend you're saving Bloom from the witches again.

After all you saved her in under two minutes I said to myself so I could let myself think Blooms life was at stake and get me to keep moving on with the test.

I looked around for the crystal but all I found was four greyish rocks which were different from the other rocks on the hill.

I was disappointed and sat down on the ground with the rocks in my hands but then I noticed something odd, they were all the same shape.

As I looked at them closely I decided to try and put them together.

One by one I put them together, they were inches away from touching when a bright light came out of the rocks.

I closed my eyes so the light didn't blind me.

As I opened my eyes I saw that the four rocks had magically joined together and were now a silver crystal the shape of a circle.

Now I finally understood what professor Palladium meant by the rest you have to figure out yourself.

I picked up the crystal and climbed down the hill, once I was on the ground I looked at my watch to see if I had enough time to even get to the lake.

I had less than three minutes I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but I knew it still wouldn't get me there in time.

I wish something would make me go faster I said to myself as I ran, suddenly the crystal began to glow like crazy.

Then out of nowhere a huge dragon like monster started chasing me, oh I had to say that I said as I started to run to the lake.

But then I stopped in my tracks and looked at the rope in my hands.

Maybe this monster can help me get over the lake, after all professor Palladium said we couldn't jump over the lake but he never said we couldn't fly over the lake.

Without hesitating I jumped on the dragons back and tied the ropes to its mouth.

It wasn't that hard to ride, in fact it was like normal horse riding and we were at the lake in a split two seconds.

When I got over the lake I jumped off the dragon and looked for the spot where the crystal sits.

A few seconds later I spotted a hole in the ground, I walked up to it and sat down.

I had fifteen seconds left before the test was over.

I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath and carefully put the crystal in the hole.

As soon as it touched the ground a bright light shot up into the air and a blue portal opened in front of me.

Showing no fear I walked through it, when the portal disintegrated I found myself back in the simulators control room.

Everyone was cheering for me as professor Palladium said "congratulations Daphne you completed the test with flying colours" he said.

Thank you I said before the bell rang for the end of class.

**So there's the second chapter, don't forget to review and don't worry the point of the story will be coming up after 2 more chapters of introducing the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

A winx club fan fiction

Winx club season 6

Chapter 3: the dragon's prophecy 

As I was walking back to my apartment after school I accidently bumped into Ms Griselda who said that Ms Fairagonda wanted to speak to me.

I followed Ms Griselda to Ms Fairagondas office and when we got there Ms Griselda left me on my own.

After she left I knocked on the door of Ms Fairagonds office "come in Daphne" when she said this the door swung open.

I walked in and sat on a seat before Ms Fairagonda started speaking.

"So Daphne are you getting used to Alfea again" umm yes although it hasn't changed much I said.

"You know you may be the Supreme Nymph and a lot older now but your personality certainly hasn't changed over the years" thank you I said.

So is there something else you wanted to talk to me about I asked "yes there is Daphne has your father ever told you about THE DRAGONS PROPHECY?".

Yes but I thought it was just a myth I said "many think it's a myth but I think it's real and so should you".

But why I questioned "Legend has it that the Great Dragon itself made the prophecy before it chose its final resting place on Domino".

Yes but what does that have to do with it I asked "do you remember much of the prophecy".

Well I do remember a couple of things but not much I replied "what do you remember.

Well I know that it's about two fairies that lived on Domino, they had the Dragon Flame and they were siblings I said "anything else" no that's about it I answered.

"Daphne there is something you need to know about the prophecy so I'm going to read it to you to refresh your memory and see if you can figure it out" ok I said a little bit confused.

With that Ms Fairagonda grabbed a book off the shelf and started reading the ancient prophecy to me.

**"Two fairies with very strong wills **

**Will be the ones to protect the universe**

**But will have a life far from the ordinary **

**They will live on the planet where I choose to rest and my powers will become theirs**

**Both fairies are siblings **

**They will be princesses of their world and one soon to become Queen**

**But when the younger sibling is born a terrible event will occur **

**This event will separate the chosen ones and have great consequences **

**The younger sibling will grow up on an unknown planet where she was sent for protection**

**She will not know about her powers till a special day comes**

**Years will pass and the princess will find a land she never imagined possible**

**There she will meet five friends that will help her fulfil her and her sibling's destiny**

**Many journeys will pass and the princess will unlock tragedies and secrets engraved in the past **

** Who many thought her sibling's fate was sealed**

** The young fairy will find only one way to save her older sibling and start life again**

** This is where their journey starts and will find secrets hidden in the past**

**Pasts will haunt and pasts will hunt difficult decisions come in front **

**But don't worry fate has chosen so don't be scared of their destination **

**I will guide them through thick and thin **

** I know that they will stubble and fall but will let fate take its rightful place on the stone wall**

**But…..**

"Yes now I remember… OH MY GOODNESS THE PROPHECY… its..its about…. ME….. and…and BLOOM! I shouted.

"Yes I know but I wanted you to know so that you could tell Bloom" Ms Fairagonda said yes but why can't you tell her I asked.

"Because you are more close to Bloom than anyone else in the magic dimension and don't you think she'd like to have a conversation with you that's longer than two minutes.

I thought for a moment before nodding at Ms Fairagonda's words, after all we never really got to talk about things that sisters normally talked about.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when I saw Ms Fairagonda walk over to her window in here office.

Is something wrong I asked?

"Yes there is, do you remember at the last sentence of the prophecy there was a "but" before the prophecy ended".

Yes I answered "well why would it just stop after that" I thought long and hard on what the headmistress had just said. Then after a few minutes I finally answered.

Maybe that is not the full prophecy….. maybe…. I trailed off "maybe the other nymphs somehow lost the other half of the prophecy" Ms Fairagonda finished my sentence.

"Yes you might be right but what would cause them to lose such important information" Ms Fairagonda asked I don't know all I know is that it was before I became a nymph.

But the other eight nymphs were responsible for putting the prophecy in the libraries of all the worlds and the schools of the magical dimension and that it was before Bloom was born I said.

"Well I'm sure all will be answered in time but for now I would like you to go explain and talk to Bloom about it".

I nodded and with that I walked out the door to find Bloom "I just hope this is a good thing and that Bloom will understand" I thought in my head as I continued to walk down the hall.

**so there's the third chapter and I am so so sorry for my terrible grammar, I'm not that good at it. So if you see any kind of grammar mistake please just try to ignore it and enjoy the story. As I said this is my first fan - fiction so there will be some mistakes and I'm only doing this for fun and to entertain people so yea... Oh and I almost forgot put in the reviews if you think you can guess what will happen next until next time bye :) **


	4. NOTE:

** I just want to say that all the readers that Favorited, followed or reviewed my story that I am very thankful of that because I never thought so MANY people would read it let alone Favorite it.**

**Therefor, because you seem to enjoy reading it I will CONTINUE this story.**

**In my last chapter I reveled something that is very CRITICAL in this story...THE PROPHECY, now if anyone thinks of something they can add to the PROPHECY to make it more mysterious or interesting tell me in the reviews and I'll see if it will fit.**

**As you probably already figured out the first half of the prophecy is about how the Great Dragon chose Bloom and Daphne to protect the universe and Blooms journey to get where she is now and the second half is about something that hasn't been reveled.**

**I have also seen the FIRST EPISODE of SEASON 6, that is how I started this, everything in this story is supposed to take place after the FIRST EPISODE. **

**I am going to link some of the things I already know about season 6 into my own ideas and then combine them into ONE STORY, so that means...Selina is gong to be in it YAY!. **

**Just a little heads up this story is MOSTLY going to be about Bloom and Daphne but the rest of the winx will be in it regularly I PROMISE because like I said I'm combining the things I already know about season 6 with my own ideas. So they will lose their powers and earn Bloomix.**

**WOW...oops maybe I may have given a little to much away, oh well. Anyway there's still MUCH about this story I haven't reveled so expect lots of TWISTS and prepare fo the UNEXPECTED **

**Happy reading from Daphne (winxclubcharlie) :) **


End file.
